


A Family Christmas

by ParkerKelly



Series: Life in the Bunker [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:46:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5407010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a continuation from After the Hunt. The boys had never had a real Christmas except for when Dean was headed for hell, so you decide to take it upon yourself and surprise them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Family Christmas

It had been a few months since the night on the library table with Sam, and things could not have gone better for the two of you. The holidays were approaching and it was nearing your second Christmas in the bunker. The first holiday you missed because you were trying to acclimate to the life that Sam and Dean led; training to become a hunter yourself, all while discovering that angels were real. That was quite the shock. The tales Cas had told over the last year alone, about how much the bible got wrong in its many translations, was enough to make your head spin. You had become friends with him, through Sam, and Sam had been the one who always took care of you. Now that you had come to your senses and returned his feelings, the atmosphere in the hallowed halls of the Men of Letters' former home began to flow much better than before. 

The guys were tracking the nest of an Alpha, and the last time you took on a vampire alone, it almost ended you. Demons were better suited for you to hunt. Sam and Dean both asked you stay behind at the bunker where it was safer. Knowing the guys would never approve, you took it upon yourself to decorate and get gifts while the three of them were out. Having become a natural at the Winchester ways of hustling pool and credit card scams, you headed to town to gather all the supplies you would need. Garland, ornaments, loads of ribbon, and lights too. For Cas, your angel friend, you found materials to get him started with beekeeping. You also used your computer skills to create a legitimate ID for him, Castiel Novak Winchester, from the State of Kansas. For Dean, the one whom you thought you were in love with before, you found some noise-canceling wireless headphones and paired them with a bottle of fifty-year-old scotch. ‘That ought to be good for the two of them,’ you thought to yourself, knowing Dean had recently complained, again, that you and Sam needed to “keep it down.” And Sam, for your own personal moose who loved you with everything he had, who could match you in mental wit, and challenge your physical bounds… For Sam, you went to the antique store and found a century old pocket watch. It was classic gold, with a floral design and a moose on the front. It was perfect; it just needed a little care and attention. A jeweler you had worked with before on a fairy case, helped get the watch back in working order and gave it a good cleaning. The pearl face now gleamed and there was an engraving on the inside, “thank you,” is all it said. You asked if a few words could be added in addition to the token and he agreed, saying it would be ready the next day. Perusing a vintage book store for yourself, you found a “Complete Works of Sherlock Holmes” and knew it would be perfect for Sam. Secretly, you hoped he didn’t have them already.

Back at the bunker, it was going to be a long night of decorating ahead of you. Wondering if the boys would be home the next day or not, you spent as much time as possible stringing up the garland and ribbon along the staircase, and placing little decorations you had brought from your old home around; it brought the place a little bit of life, instead of something so drab and boring. Looking around the enclosed space once it was complete, a feeling of relief came from you. It was perfect, except for lack of a tree. Grabbing a beer from the kitchen, you sat down on the couch to relax and the next thing you knew, several hours had passed and the guys were coming in the front door. Sam woke you up with his childish elation of Christmas. He’d never tell Dean, but it was his favorite holiday, even if the last time they celebrated was when Dean was getting ready to go to Hell for him. Cas was in awe of the sudden liveliness of the place, where as Dean was incredibly displeased the second he saw it all. “No, no, no, no, no! We don’t do Christmas and we certainly don’t decorate.” Pausing for several moments, after grabbing a beer for himself, “alright, well, you know… it looks good.” Dean resigning to everything you had done was a win enough for you. Sam insisted the next day the two of you go and pick out a tree to complete the holiday.

The following day, you and Sam headed into town to pick up the watch, and you had an idea. From what had happened last night, the four of you sitting and catching up over the latest hunt, it was the most family-like feeling you’d had since coming to live here. Leaving Sam at the tree farm, you took care of business with the jeweler. You found four empty dog tags in the shop, waiting to be engraved. The previous night, you had designed a family crest for the Winchesters; a moose, squirrel, and angel wings in the background, with a ‘W’ in the forefront, crossed with two colts. The man behind the counter took your design, scanned it into the computer and had the tags engraved with each of their names (and an spare in case one of the guys lost theirs). It was a silly thing, once you thought it over, but it was done now. You just hoped they liked them. When you met up with Sam, he had found a nice tree, exactly as you would have picked if he wasn't here. Getting it back home was interesting as he'd never tied one down to the roof of a car. It crossed your mind that it was a good thing that you didn't take the impala, as Dean would kill you both if it got scratched. 

About two weeks had passed and Christmas Day finally arrived. By now Dean had settled into the idea of having a real Christmas where someone wasn’t dying, submitting to a deal, or bargaining for something they lost. Sam pulled you closer as you began to stir awake, having been nuzzled into him throughout the night, sure his arm was asleep from you using it as a pillow. It was nothing new to sleep in Sam's bed, as you had been almost every night since everything changed. Today however, today he was extra frisky, not something you were used to yet. He pulled you closer, kissing the back of your neck, the curve of your shoulder, sliding his hand underneath the tee you chose to wear the night before.  
“Morning,” you managed with a smile graced upon your lips, as his encircled that sensitive spot on your stomach with his fingertips, the one that made you flinch but felt so delightful.  
“Merry Christmas,” Sam said in your ear as he nipped at the lobe. He turned you over to climb on top of you. You could already feeling his length and eagerness.  
“We shouldn’t... We have to get breakfast ready for Dean and Cas, you promised.” Sam stopped for a moment at your words, as though weighing them with his current state of want and need against what was fact.  
“Are you sure?” He asked, kissing you softly, biting your lower lip, tugging on it as he pulled back. “Really, sure?” his hand played with the panty line between your thighs.  
“Only if we make it quick and quiet, you ass.” Laughing a bit as you said it. However, in the end, you were completely powerless against Sam fucking Winchester.

That morning, the gifts under the tree seemed to have doubled in size from what you had already put together for the guys, maybe not though. It could have been the post orgasmic haze Sam had put you in. You tied your robe together, because you never knew if Cas or Dean was going to be awake, as you shuffled through the library into the kitchen. The two of you danced around the room, completely in sync while Dean slowly walked in, “coffee, black, now.” Followed shortly by Cas, in sweat pants and an over-sized grey AC/DC tee. Dean and Cas each had fluffy messed up hair and were in need of a shave, however there were worse sights to see in the morning. 

The four of you settled in the area around the tree, Sam letting you lay against him on the couch. His arms encircled you while he rubbed your back and played with your hair. You felt his legs entwine around you as you both watched Cas and Dean pull the presents out from under the tree, one by one. Cas didn’t understand the need for sorting them, but Dean wanted to have separate stacks for each of you while he played the role of Santa, ensuring everyone had at least one gift. All week long, he had been insistent that Christmas was a pagan holiday while Cas had stated that for the celebration of Christ to be accurate, it should be in mid-July instead. Dean looked at you as he said, “if we’re going to do this, may as well do it right.” Stacking the presents, playing along with traditions he knew of but had never practiced.

Passing them out one at a time, he passed your gifts out first, giving you one to open from him. It was a scarf, saying “you get cold in the impala at night, thought it might come in handy.” He was right. You set it aside and watched them open up their individual gifts. Sam with his book, Dean and the headphones, and Cas with the beekeeping needs. Next you opened a gift from Cas, which was a singing animatronic dog. It was cute enough and you knew Cas wasn’t good at gifts, you smiled and said thanks in return. To be fair, the darn thing made you laugh whenever you played it. You sat and watched as Cas, in return, opened the wallet with his new ID, watching him mouth the word ‘Winchester.' Dean was extremely giddy over his scotch, while Sam was blown away by the pocket watch.  
“Oh hey, you engraved it.”  
“Partially, sort of. ‘Thank You’ was already part of it, I added the rest.”  
“Thank you, for saving me.” Sam whispered the words loud enough that you could hear, remembering the Rugaru which you were rescued from. “I was doing my job, you’re the one who saved me. Love you.” He lifted you closer to him, while still comfortable, encircling his arms around you, almost fearful of letting you go.

“Is this it?” Cas asked as all the presents were opened, and genuinely curious if there was any more to the holiday. Meanwhile, you noticed Sam had slipped a sapphire bracelet on your wrist while you were watching Cas and Dean. It was simple, impractical for being a hunter now, but nice. Not much anymore made you feel like a frilly girl, but this did, and it was good to be reminded of that feeling.  
"Not quite. I have one more thing for each of you." You passed out the dog tags to each of them; the family crest that you designed engraved on one side, and their names on the other. Dean looked at the intricacy of the design, impressed that everyone was incorporated. Meanwhile, Castiel was so honored to feel like a Winchester and have the proof that he was one, with this and the ID. He stood up to hug you as he tried to find the words to thank you. Sam immediately put it on, telling you he would never take it off.  
“Unless there's more? That should be it... except for this…” Dean pulled one more item from behind the tree, passing it to Cas. “This, uh, this is for you." Cas took the box and carefully unwrapped it, as though there was something precious inside. Dean continued, "I know your old one got damaged, and then you left it behind, but it’s not the same.”  
Cas pulled the tan fabric out of the box, holding it up, tears forming in those blue eyes of his. “Dean, I…I can’t take this.”  
“You can, and you will. You have your mojo, you can relate to us too, and, well, I love you okay? I love all of you but..,. well, yeah.”  
Cas stood up and tried on the new trench coat. Dean stood with him, patting his friends' shoulders, making sure he got the right size.  
“Looks good. Do you like it?”  
“Dean, I love it. And, I love you too.” Cas leaned in to kiss Dean gently, and briefly, in front of you and Sam. Dean returned his kiss with a smile. Cas walked away after you realized what had happened. You whipped your head around, asking Sam, “are they?... no… really?” You couldn't help but smile excitedly, and kicked yourself mentally for not putting it together sooner.  
Sam smiled, saying, “as long as my brother is happy, then I’m happy,” kissing you on the forehead as you leaned back down on to his shoulder.

Cas came back wearing his new coat and Dean refilled coffee and tea for all, "Thanks for this. I know you don't do holidays, but this turned out pretty well. It's the first one since my family..." You couldn't say the words, it still hurt too much, knowing what happened, "just, thank you. All of you."  
Sam sat you up and pulled you close to him, kissing your hair, whispering that he loved you. Meanwhile, Dean's words surprised you. "Well, if it wasn't for you, this wouldn't have happened, and I guess some traditions aren't so bad," giving you a wink before he sat on the other couch and Cas nestled into him.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Christmas Homecoming in the Bunker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5467409) by [ParkerKelly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParkerKelly/pseuds/ParkerKelly)




End file.
